My Bloody Valentine
by Blood Everlasting
Summary: Oneshot Songfic between Robin, Beast Boy, and Terra. Terra has a problem getting BB, so she goes after the obsticle in her way. WARNING! Death of characters. Slash, murder, and suicide. And for those who seem forever bound to misunderstand, I hate Terra.


Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. And even ~that's~ tweaked.  
  
My Bloody Valentine  
  
***Oh, my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands, And we'll start a new life.***  
  
Terra stared at Robin through the window; stared at him until her eyes glowed that peculiar golden colour. A rock crashed through the glass and Robin whirled around. Only seeing Terra, he relaxed and looked at her sadly  
"Terra? You okay?" he asked, thinking her power fluxed wothout her control again,yet at the same time, wondering why she was there.  
  
***I ripped out his throat, And called you on the telephone,***  
  
She looked at him as if uncomprehending. A flash of light on wood caught her eye. It was the frame of a picture. A picture of Beast Boy and Robin with their arms around one another. Her eyes softened. "Mine." she whispered.  
"What?" Robin had scarcely heard her.  
"Mine!" she growled and used her power again. Stones came flying through the window and pinned him down. "Beast Boy is mine." she reiterrated. She summoned a jagged rock and flew it to where Robin struggled beneath her boot.  
"Terra! What are you- no! Please! Terra, please don't do this! Please,Terra!!! Plea-" it shot into the side of his throat and exploded out the front.  
The phone rang and the answering machine picked up. "Hey Robin, it's BB. I guess you're not home right now-"  
Terra picked up the phone from the cradle. "Beast Boy?" she murmured.  
"Terra? What are you-" he stopped as he heard a pained gurgling noise. "Terra? Where's Robin? Is he okay?" She frowned at the concern in his voice.  
"Don't worry, baby, he won't bother us anymore." she assured him.  
"What? Where is he?! What have you done?!" he cried out. The noises stopped.  
"I've gotten rid of him. He's gone now. No one will get in our way." she whispered to him heatedly. He began to cry. "I cut his traitorous throat out." she mumbled, madness a gleam in her eyes.  
  
***To take off my disguise, just in time to hear you cry, When you...***  
  
"Why? Why did you? How could you?" he asked through terrible hiccupping sobs. "I love him!" he screamed at her. "I love him...." he whispered brokenly.  
  
***You mourn the death of your bloody valentine, The night he died... You mourn the death of your bloody valentine, One last time...***  
  
"It's okay! It's okay, my love. Don't cry." she cooed. "We'll go somewhere far away. I'll take care of you. I love you. We'll be okay. I'll clean my hands of this and I'll come for you." But Beast Boy continued to cry.  
  
***Singing: Oh my love, Please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands, And we'll start a new life, I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right, All I know is that I love you tonight***  
  
She stayed on the phone, cooing to him and trying to comfort him, making plans to run away with him. She was in her own little fantasy world when police lights began flashing around the building. Apparently, someone had heard the window break and Robin's cries inside the apartment complex and phoned the police. Terra carried the phone to the bathroom after collecting as much of Robin's love notes and pictures between and of he and Beast Boy and burned it all in the sink. Thunder roared in the distance and Terra smiled slightly. She had done it. She had eliminated the obstacle. She was so fanatical, she had destroyed another person. A friend.  
"A thieving bastard." she decided. "He tried to steal him from me. Well, I've won in the end. I've won."  
Unfortunately, for Beast Boy, it made the news the very next day. He had still been on the phone, bawling his little heart out, when the cops broke the door down and was able to sedate Terra and put the fire out. He was hassled, called down to the station, and apologized to, but it mattered nothing to him. His Robin was gone. What did he have now?  
  
***There was police and flashing lights, The rain came down so hard that night, The headlines read a lover died, No tell tale heart was left to find***  
  
The funeral was hard on Beast Boy. So very hard on him. He didn't even remember getting there. He placed a bouquet of roses by the gravestone and sat next to it. "I'm sorry, Robin. I'm so sorry. I never got to tell you...I love you. And I never....I never got to show you how much I loved you. Love. How much I love you. I still love you. Even now." he corrected, leaning his head on the smooth marble.  
  
***When you, You mourn the death of your bloody valentine, The night he died. You mourn the death of your bloody valentine, One last time.***  
  
Terra was dreaming. All the drugs pumped into her body working overload, but while her physical body was strapped down to a bed in an assylum, her metaphysical body was soaring through the skies. She landed on a wide expanse of green green grass, her yellow sundress swirling about her. Beast Boy was sitting on a wooden bench about five yards to her right. He wore comfortable baggy blue jeans and a black longsleeved shirt. In his right hand, he held a pink rose. He looked up when Terra approached him and smiled, holding out the rose for her.  
"For me?" she asked softly, surprised. He nodded and blushed through his fur. She accepted the flower and moved in to kiss him when her dream took a turn in a different direction. She was reliving what had happened.  
  
***Singing, Oh, my love, Please, don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands, And we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from right. All I know is I love you tonight. Tonight....***  
  
Terra had been out walking, deciding how she would tell Beast Boy of her feelings for him. That was when she saw Robin drop him off at home. She was about to walk up and greet them both when something stopped her dead in her tracks. They kissed. Not just just a peck on the cheek. This was passionate; soul-scorching. Terra watched in disgusted wonder when something inside her finally snapped.  
"Mine." she whispered, her eyes glazing over. She followed Robin to his apartment and waited, staring at him through his bedroom window on the third floor. She remembered standing over him, her foot on his chest, when the rock exploded through his neck and showered her with gore. She remembered him begging, crying out for her to not do it, what she knew must be done because she loved him. She loved Beast Boy.  
  
***He dropped you off; I followed him home, Staring outside his bedroom window, Standing over him, he begged me not to do, What I knew I had to do, Cause I am so in love with you.***  
  
She awoke screaming and saw that she was bound, not able to move. Terra used every ounce of earthly telekinesis she posessed, summoning the very Earth itself to her. 'I'll come for you and we'll leave, my darling. We'll start a new life.' she thought fiercely, using most of her strength. The drugs in her system interacted with her telekinesis causing her to convulse in a seizure. Rocks, stones, and boulders shot into her room when she began to hallucinate. She saw Beast Boy reaching for her; she took "his" hand....and died...whispering: "I love you..."  
  
**************************************  
  
Beast Boy smiled at the the sky, which was slowly changing colour. He had been walking all day and wound up back at Robin's grave. It was only a few miles to the beach where he and Robin had shared some of their more intimate moments, so he started to walk there. He stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking the blue waters. The sen had begun to sink into the horizon and he watched in awe as the blue turned crimson.  
"An ocean of blood." he murmured, fingering one of the roses he kept. He looked down the cliff to the jagged rocks below. "Robin?!" he gasped in a whisper. Down on the tip of one of the rocks, he saw Robin sitting and waving to him. "I love you, Robin!" he screamed down to the bloody looking water. "Robin" spread his arms wide and Beast Boy heard him say he loved him back. Beast Boy jumped without thinking or shape-shifting. The jagged rock where he believed Robin was speared through him, killing him instantly. The strange thing was ~not~ that he was found with a smile gracing his lips, but with Robin's mask in his right hand. You see, Robin had been buried with his mask.  
  
***Oh, my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands, And we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight. Tonight.......*** 


End file.
